


High Heels

by Candycatmoon



Category: Grojband
Genre: F/F, awkward teen romance, some onesided corney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycatmoon/pseuds/Candycatmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While making a spur of the moment purchase Laney finds comfort from the one place she never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Mall

Laney stood in the shoe department of the Peaceville mall pensively eyeing the heels in her hands. There was nothing wrong with them per say, they fit right and she could sort of walk in them without falling down every five steps. As far as heels go they were pretty comfortable and the shade of pink didn't make her want to gag.

The problem was that they weren't really her. Laney Penn just wasn't a heels kind of girl. Sure she had a secret love of boy bands and unicorns that her band mates would never ever find out but the extent of her girlyness stopped there. Laney would rather wear pants than skirts and the thought of wearing heels on any occasion made her cringe.

And yet here she was, the memory of a certain shoe commercial playing over in her head of a young woman strutting around in six inch stilettos, turning heads wherever she went. Even though she usually rolled her eyes at those sorts of commercials she had let it eat away at her subconscious until she figured she might as well give it a try. She finally made her decision to make the purchase when a familiar voice made her blood run cold.

"Laney Penn?" The incredulous voice of their arch enemy’s vocalist sounded behind her. "Are you, like, buying heels?"

Laney stifled a groan, turning to meet Carrie’s gaze with a glare.

"Ew they’re not even your color, don’t tell me you’re actually going to buy those." Carrie said wrinkling her nose in distaste "Is this, like, for a gig or something?"

"No. Mind your own business Carrie." Laney’s face reddened and she shoved the shoes into their box marching past the other girl toward the checkout counter. She placed the shoes on the counter keeping her eyes on the wall as the clerk rang her up.

"That’ll be $62.50 honey." The woman said slipping the shoes into a bag.

Blanching a bit at the price, Laney pulled her cash out of her pocket and placed it on the counter anxious to leave.

"Oh you’re a bit short sweetie." The clerk frowned apologetically.

"Huh?" Laney looked at the bills counting them quickly, two twenties and a wrinkled ten. Embarrassed she frantically searched her pockets for any extra cash.

Suddenly she felt a weight on her shoulder and a manicured hand reached out placing a crisp twenty on the counter. She turned to stare dumbfounded as Carrie accepted the change and grabbed the bag. Before she could fully comprehend what just happened the taller girl had gripped her wrist and lead her out of the shoe department at a brisk pace, stopping in front of one of the mall’s many benches.

She let go of Laney’s hand and dropped down onto the bench patting the space next to her and shaking the bag in Laney’s direction. Uncertainly Laney took it and sat down brow furrowed in confusion. She stared down at the bag in her glancing back and forth from it to Carrie who stayed silent, staring at her with her hands folded in her lap and a small expectant smile on her face.

"Um…" Laney tried to find the right words, the absurdity of the situation finally catching up to her, "why did you uh…"

Carrie sat quietly waiting for Laney to finish her thought, her fingers tapped restlessly against her leg.

"Why did you do that?" Laney forced out weakly, "Uh help me that is, I mean, we’re kind of… mortal enemies right?"

Carrie scoffed and rolled her eyes as if her motivation was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because," she began suddenly she stopped, and pursed her lips in thought, as if a reason had never occurred to her "well…"

After a moment she straightened, turning so she was completely facing Laney, and pointed her finger at the other her.

"Who are you right now?" she said plainly, "Are you Laney Penn, or are you Grojband?"

"Um I’m… Laney Penn?" Laney said still lost.

"Right," Carrie said with a small smile, "and I don’t have a problem with Laney Penn, I have a problem with Grojband.”

"But I’m in Grojband.” Laney stated her confusion growing with every word.

"Yeah but you’re not Grojband.” Carrie insisted, “I don’t, like, have a problem with you on your own.”

"Wait, really? Does that apply to all of us?"

"Ugh no." Carrie grimaced, "You and the other two are fine I guess but I still hate Riffin. He’s the reason I hate Grojband, we've been enemies for, like, ever."

"Huh." Laney turned this new information over in her mind, still trying to wrap her head around Carrie’s logic.

"So," Laney’s thoughts were cut short as Carrie spoke up again, "since I paid for those are you going to tell me what they’re for?" She leaned in expectantly, her breath smelling faintly of mint.

Laney sputtered at the sudden shift in conversation her cheeks reddening once again, “Wha- you only paid for part of them!” she blurted out, “A-and they aren't really for anything in particular…” Laney trailed off, avoiding eye contact by studying the back of her hands.

"Hmm…" Carrie narrowed her eyes, her gaze fixed intently on the other girl’s face. Suddenly she drew in an excited breath bouncing in place, "Oh oh! I know that look! Is it for a boy? Someone in your band? Is it the short one? Oh or maybe the big one?”

Laney froze, trying to process Carrie’s rapid fire questioning. Carrie gave a triumphant smile when the other girl stiffened knowing that she must have hit the nail on the head.

"What no I- wait the short-you mean Kin and Kon? No!" Laney looked up at Carrie an eyebrow raised.

The sincerity of Laney’s statement seemed to catch Carrie off guard and she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"But, if it’s not, like, one of them then…" suddenly her eyes widen and she slapped a hand over her mouth as a giggle burst from her lips, "Corey Riffin?" she squeaked her shoulders shaking from the force of her poorly contained laughter.

Laney’s face flushed deep red and she clenched her fists, she should have known she would laugh. She stood up abruptly prepared to storm off and forget about the entire conversation but before she could take a single step Carrie’s hand shot out and latched onto her wrist.

"Wait, don’t leave," she pleaded trying to stifle her giggling, "I promise I’m not laughing at you, it’s just, he’s so…" She buried her face in her hands taking deep fluttery breaths to calm herself down.

"Oblivious?" Laney finished sourly dropping back down onto the bench with a sigh.

"Well yeah." Carrie said flatly, having finally caught her breath "I mean is he even into girly girls? How do you know he’d even notice if you started dressing up for him?"

Laney’s frown deepened and she sunk in on herself. It was true that aside from a few friendly compliments, emphasis on the friend part, he never really seemed to show any interest in her when she dressed up. She swallowed the lump in her throat mentally berating herself for even thinking a new look might help.

Carrie frowned at Laney’s reaction, regretting her word choice, she was only trying to be realistic. She hummed softly to herself trying to think of something encouraging to say to lighten the spoiled mood. Letting out a slow deep breath she leaned forward so her hair was hanging down inches from Laney’s face.

"Laney Penn, you shouldn't have to change yourself for a boy." She said sincerely, smiling when Laney looked up at her. "If he doesn't like you for who you are then he’s missing out." She stated matter of factly crossing her arms and nodding at her own words.

Laney blinked up at her, a blush slowly crawling across her face. A familiar fluttering feeling settled in her stomach and she tried not to think about all the ways Carrie suddenly reminded her of Corey.

After a moment of silence Carrie stood up smoothing out her skirt and stretching. “Well I guess I should, like, go. I need to get another new amp, long story don’t ask.” She paused, “I’ll see you around Laney, and for what it’s worth, I think you’re totally cute.”

Carrie gave her one last smile before turning and walking off towards the escalators. Laney stood up opening her mouth in the other girl’s direction trying to find the right words. Closing her mouth she took a breath to steady herself and forced her voice to work.

"Hey!" Carrie stopped, turning back at Laney’s call, "Um do you think, maybe, we could do this again?" she asked awkwardly closing the gap between them, "You know, hang out? Off the record?"

Carrie giggled taking a pen from her purse and pulling Laney’s arm to herself. She writes something on the inside of Laney’s wrist, before patting her hand and letting go.

“This better not end up written in some bathroom stall or something.” She says warns lightly before tucking the pen back into her purse with a grin and walking away, stepping onto the escalator leading to the second floor.

Laney stared down at the phone number written neatly on her arm, before slowly taking out her cell phone and saving it. Biting her bottom lip she types a quick ‘hey’ into her phone and sends it, testing the number’s authenticity. After a moment of doubt she gets a ‘hi’ in response and another text telling her to look up. She sees Carrie waving from the second floor and smiles.

With that she turns around, heading back to the shoe department to return the heels.


	2. At the park

It was almost noon and for Laney this meant that it was almost time for her first official date with Carrie Beff. Well sort of. Ok so maybe they had never actually called it a date but she was pretty sure that was what it was. It was different from the previous times they had made plans to hang out after their fateful encounter in the mall, this was more private, more personal, and in Laney’s opinion definitely more date-like than shopping for guitar picks and bass strings together. No, Laney was certain that this had to be a date; after all, what was more romantic than a picnic for two?

So she waited in the park for any sign of the blue-haired girl, anxiously bouncing on her toes. Carrie had promised to bring the food, so Laney was left in charge of the blanket which she held loosely in her arms. Laney forced herself to hold still, pulling at loose threads on the blanket to distract herself from her worries and calm the butterflies raging in her stomach. She was brought out of her thoughts by a breath on the back of her neck.

“Boo.”

Laney yelped at the sudden invasion of her space and whirled around to face the culprit. Carrie stood laughing, an orange picnic basket hanging in her grasp.

"I so got you!" she giggled "You should have seen your face it was like, wargh!"

Laney rolled her eyes trying to calm her rapidly beating heart, “Yeah yeah you got me, so where should we sit?”

Carrie pouted at Laney’s flippant reaction but turned to survey the park anyway, using her free hand to shield her eyes from the sun. She hummed in thought, looking from one spot to another and back again before coming to a decision. She pointed to a spot in the shade under a large oak tree, grabbing Laney’s hand and pulling her along with quick strides and starting up a mostly one-sided conversation about the sun and shade.

"…and I, like, didn’t even realize I forgot the sunscreen until I was already halfway here, so I hope you don’t burn as easily as I do or we’re both gonna be lobsters." She stopped under the tree and squinted up through the branches, finally deciding that it provided enough protection she motioned for Laney to spread out the blanket.

They sat down getting comfortable before Carrie placed the basket in the middle of the blanket. She opened it up surveying the contents. Seeming satisfied that everything was intact she took out two plastic plates and forks, handing one each to Laney.

"I hope you like sandwiches because that’s what I brought, there’s turkey and ham." She said taking two of each out of the basket and placing them on the plate in front of her for Laney to help herself.

"I’ve also got some chips, soda, and a bag of gummy bears," she frowned "but all the red ones are gone."

Laney paused at that, “Only the red ones? Why?”

Carrie huffed, “Kim always eats the red ones. I thought they would be safe in my guitar case but somehow she…” Carrie stopped suddenly her eyes widening in realization, “Wait a minute, last night during the movie! She wasn't checking on her keyboard that little sneak was stuffing her face with my gummy bears!”

Laney snorted shaking her head, “Well at least she didn't eat all of them.”

"Yeah… usually she gives the rest to Konnie, I guess we’re lucky we have gummy bears at all."

With that they kept talking, telling stories about the antics their respective bands would get up to. Laney had finally relaxed, letting Carrie start up a new topic when she had run out of things to say. They sat and talked with contented smiles once the food was gone, chewing on gummy bears.

"…So then Kon dumped the entire plate of horderves into his pants and took off, the dude was so mad I swear he was about to-"

"Shhh get down!"

Laney was suddenly knocked onto her back, pinned underneath the taller girl. Her face reddened from the proximity and her voice caught in her throat.

"Wha-"

“Shhh!” Carrie lifted herself slightly craning her neck upwards to glare at something in the distance.

Laney tilted her head back to try and see what Carrie was looking at but her line of vision was blocked by a small group of bushes. She stared questioningly back up at Carrie but the other girl’s gaze was fixed firmly on whatever it was she had seen. Being careful to keep her voice as low as possible Laney tried again to get her attention.

“Carrie.” She whispered freeing a hand from where it had been trapped underneath her and awkwardly tapping her side. “What is going on?”

Carrie blinked finally seeming to realize their position, “Oh sorry, didn't mean to squish you.” She scooted off of Laney before peering back over the bushes.

"It’s your stupid vocalist, he was coming this way."

"What! Corey? What is he doing here? If he sees me-“

"Shh relax he turned around. Now he’s… running? What a weirdo." Carrie had an eyebrow raised as she watched him, rising to a kneel.

Laney sat up and squinted in the direction Carrie was looking. It definitely looked like Corey but she had no idea why he was running. She looked around expecting to see Kin and Kon or Trina around too but there was no one else around but the occasional stranger walking their dog.

When she turned back to Carrie she saw her packing up the picnic basket.

"Well I guess we should probably be, like, heading home now, don’t want your band catching you with me." She paused for a moment to look at Laney, her voice was soft "I had fun today."

Her eyes lingered on Laney’s face and Laney’s mind went blank. She flailed internally searching for the right words.

"Yeah. Uh, I mean, me too. I had fun too." She cringed at her own awkwardness wondering where the confidence she had the past few hours had disappeared to.

Carrie smiled stepping off the blanket and gave Laney one last long look. She waited for Laney to fold up her blanket. They walked together to the street where their paths split.

"Well I guess I’ll see you later Laney." Carrie said pulling her into a quick hug.

"Yeah, and um I was wondering," Laney took a deep breath the question that had been burning in her mind all day at the tip of her tongue, "Was this… a date?"

Carrie stared at her a blank expression on her face and Laney was afraid she’d made a mistake. Then a smile slowly spread across Carrie’s face and she giggled.

"Laney, are you serious? We had a picnic for two in the park, does that sound like a date?”

"Uh, yes?"

"Then it was a date." She said simply patting Laney’s head.

Laney was beaming the whole way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter two, the third chapter has Corey and the rest of Grojband.


	3. With the Band

Kin and Kon lay sprawled out on the stage in Corey’s garage. Soda cans littered the area surrounding them, remnants of their impromptu belching contest. The contest had been a battle of wills but like all times in the past Kon had been the victor. The two were now recovering from their carbonated sugar coma while Corey went out to replenish his depleted pop stash, having charged each brother five bucks for drinking every last can of his favorite soft drink.

The brothers were suddenly jerked out of their peaceful stupor by a loud bang, the sound of something, or someone, colliding with the garage door. They heard a muffled shout of pain before the garage door flew open and Corey ran in panting, a red mark forming on his forehead.

"Did you just run into the door?" Kin asked with a chuckle, rolling over on to his side and sitting up.

Corey took a minute to catch his breath before replying, “No. Yes. Maybe, look it doesn’t matter, something terrible has happened!”

His eyes were wild and he was speaking so fast Kin and Kon could barely keep up. They shared a worried glance before turning their attention back on their frantic vocalist.

He seemed to be waiting for a signal to continue so Kon prompted, “What happened Corey?”

At that he began his tirade making wild gestures as he did, “I was walking through the park on the way to the corner store because I remembered that they had a two for one deal on pop if you bought a bag of jerky with it and-” he took a deep breath, “-as I was walking I saw, get this, Laney talking and smiling and laughing with a Newman!”

The twins gasped and Corey continued panicked, “Do you know what this means?”

They paused brows furrowed as they thought. “Uh no.” Kon finally said.

"It means- uh well, actually I’m not sure what it means either." Corey paused for a moment in thought, "But it can’t be anything good! Why would Lanes be hanging out with a Newman?" He said gripping the nearest twin’s shirt and pulling them toward him, his eye’s frantically searching their face for answers.

Kon blinked as Corey’s face suddenly filled his vision. Confused and overwhelmed by the situation Kon tried looking to Kin to calm their riled frontman, wishing Laney was there to diffuse the tumultuous situation.

"Hey wait a minute Corey," kin spoke up, tugging on the blue haired boy’s sleeve to loosen his hold on his brother, "are you sure it was Laney and not, uh, that one guy that kind of looks like her? I think his name was Lenny?"

"I thought it was Ricky."

"What! Ricky? Kon his name sounds nothing like Ricky!"

"No no Kin, I think Kon was onto something his name definitely has an r in it some-" Corey caught himself getting derailed "Wait wait ok it doesn’t matter because it wasn’t him!"

"It was definitely Lane’s I saw she had that yellow hair thingy!"

"Her hairclip?" Kin suggested.

"I think it’s a barrette actually." Corey said.

"Uh aren’t those the same thing?" Kon asked.

Catching them getting off topic once again Corey forced himself to stay focused, “Guys! What matters is that Lanes was hanging out with Carrie. We need to find out why, what if she’s in trouble?”

"I don’t know Corey I think Laney could probably beat up Carrie if she was giving her any trouble." Kon said, well aware of what the small bassist was capable of in a pinch.

"Besides you said she was smiling and laughing, it doesn’t sound like she was in trouble." Kin added.

They all stood quietly thinking. Why would Laney be with Carrie at the park? They couldn’t seem to think of any possible reason why she would ever willingly associate with a Newman.

Suddenly Kin let out a horrified gasp. “Guys! I just realized something!”

They looked at him in anticipation.

"Laney is… A girl!”

Corey blinked, “Uh yeah?” Of course they knew she was a girl it didn’t mean she couldn’t be a total bro.

Kin shook his head, “No I mean a girl.” he said drawing the word out. “What if she’s leaving us to be in an all girl band?”

Kon and Corey gasped sharing a distraught look. That was impossible Laney would never leave them for the Newmans. At least they thought she wouldn’t. But then they thought she would never be seen in public with a Newman either.

"Oh no that’s gotta be it!" Corey wailed, "But why would she leave us for the Newmans? Where did we go wrong?"

Kon wrapped his arms around Corey and Kin squeezing them in his distress. The three stayed like that for a long moment yelling their sorrows at the imagined loss of their smallest band member. Finally Corey slipped out of his friend’s grasp a determined look on his face.

"No! I can’t stand for this. We have to do something, Lanes is my best- uh, one of, my best friends, there’s got to be something we can do to convince her to stay!”

Kon sniffled, “Yeah, you’re right Corey!” He straightened with resolve, “We need to make her feel appreciated. Let’s shower her with love and affection until she never wants to leave again!”

"Yeah!" Corey cheered, but then he paused, frowning in thought, "But how do you make someone feel appreciated?"

"It’s easy." Kin said turning to face his brother, "Observe. Ahem, gee Kon your drumming sure was awesome today, is that a new headband?"

Kon smiled playing along, “Why thank you Kin, yes it is. I feel so appreciated because of your words.”

They turned to Corey expectantly, proud smiles on their faces despite their terrible acting. Corey stared at them a blank expression on his face. There was a long moment of silence and they frowned.

"Guys, this is a crazy plan…" suddenly he grinned, "That just might work!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh yes I'd almost forgotten how much I love these dumb silly children.  
> One more chapter to go, it will probably be quite a while before I get around to writing it but if you're curious to see how this fic turns out sooner then please, take the time to review and I'll try to find the motivation to get it done.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction ever, written a few months ago in July. To be completed when Grojband starts airing new episodes or before that if I get enough motivation to write. Warning the endings to each chapter tend to get super cheesy.


End file.
